


Believe

by finite



Series: finite's love collection [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hopefully it does for others too, i love woohyun so much, please be okay woohyun, writing this makes me feel better and comforted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finite/pseuds/finite
Summary: When everything's so dark and depressing yet there's faith that you'll make it through.





	Believe

 

-

Sometimes when you’re so deep in a dark place, you see no light. When there’s no light, all chances of good things disappear right before your eyes. That’s how he’s been feeling for the past few weeks. All sorts of malicious accusations thrown at him, all sorts of nasty name-calling, he’s seen it all. The internet is the last place he should be going to. But every day he finds himself reading through all the ugly comments and finds his heart aching and breaking with each malicious comment.

He knows all those are not true. He knows what he did that night. He knows where he was that night. He knows whom he had spent the night with. His family knows. The members know. The company knows. Everyone knows that he’s innocent and that he has zero relation to the case.

But none of them can say a word to deny or clarify, knowing that it would have made things worse.

However, seeing those things coming to surface again after two weeks, just after he could start breathing again, it hurts so much. There are constant clouds in his mind. Everything is stormy even after the endless rain, with no sign of sun or a rainbow. It scares him shitless. Everything seems so bleak. His future…he can’t see them now.

Tears gather in his eyes as the stuffy feeling filled his chest with endless frustration. They told him it’s going to get better. It’s going to get better once things calm down. The police had already clarified that their group isn’t related, that the other three groups aren’t related. They are supposed to be clean, free from these accusations. But little did everyone know that it quickly turns into a witch-hunt. A blood-thirsty witch-hunt that the netizens commit just for fun, because hating on people is fun. Because they don’t care that he’s also human and that he sees his life and career being ruined right in front of his eyes without the ability to even defend himself.

The company said it’s going to get better, especially because he’s innocent. And they know that since people blatantly ignore the police statement means they care so little about whatever statement they put out. Right now, all they care about is dragging his name across the mud, tainting him, kicking him right where it hurts. As Woohyun read through another article with comments that he wished he could unsee, he feels himself choking on his tears. His vision gets blurry and he starts sobbing pathetically, clutching his phone as if it’s his lifeline.

He doesn’t even realise himself hyperventilating. He only realises it when someone is softly telling him to take a deep breath, his comforting strokes on his back as he finds himself being rocked back and forth. And he finds himself breathing a little easier, listening to the man’s soft voice, soothing him, telling him that he’s there and that he’d never leave.

Woohyun tightens his arms around the man’s waist, pressing his face more into his wide, reliable shoulder. He chants in his head, like how he’s been taught when the first panic attack happened, that he’s going to be fine. He’s not alone. Not this time. He has important people in his life supporting him, believing in him. He’s been through hell and back, he’s done it, and he can do it again. He’s going to come back stronger than ever, brighter than ever. And he finds himself breathing easier and easier, until he goes lax and pliant in the man’s strong, comforting arms.

“You’re okay, Hyun. You’ll be okay, baby,” he heard the man say, his voice tinged with worries, but a large part of it contains a great faith. He’s told Woohyun before, if Woohyun’s not ready to believe that he could get through this, let him be the one believing in it. For a while, Woohyun lets the man be the believer for them both, when he’s too deep in his sorrow to even think straight, when he’s too hurt to even believe in himself. But now, Woohyun feels his faith slowly creeping into him, sinking into his skin, deep and right into his heart. He knows, deep down, he could get through this and he’d stand up taller than before.

Woohyun loves how the man’s arms never falter around him, loves how strong the man feels and how strong it makes him feel. It feels like being in a warm fortress, shielding and protecting him from the world. He feels it. The constant kisses on his head and they send tingles down his spines, a feeling that he hasn’t felt for a while because he was too numb to feel anything besides his miserableness. He glances up and looks at the man’s worried yet smiling face. He wonders; how he could be such a contradicting person yet how all his contradictoriness is all Woohyun needs in his life. The lips on his forehead drop to his mouth, giving it a gentle kiss.

The man rubs away the remains of his tears and cups his face, kissing him again and all Woohyun can think of is how the world seems to disappear when he’s in this man’s embrace. He likes it. Because in the man’s embrace, there’s only love and care here. There is no one hating him here. There is no hurtful word. A hand that brushes his hair away from covering his eyes snaps him out of his inner monologue.

“You need a haircut,” the man comments.

He involuntarily whines against the man’s chest. Haircut means going to the hair salon and going to the salon means he has to step outside the safe confine of his house. It means he has to face people again and their judging eyes. It means…he has to face his newly developed fear.

“It’s just a suggestion, Hyun,” he says, rubbing Woohyun’s arm in up and down motion. It makes Woohyun realise how drained he is, both physically and mentally. Sleep hasn’t been a good friend lately; every little sleep is haunted by faceless faces throwing malicious words towards him, torturing him to the point that he wakes up crying every single day. Sometimes he avoids it, sleeping. The man doesn’t approve it, but he still stays next to him, not sleeping when he isn’t. It makes Woohyun realise that he doesn’t thank his love enough, for being everything he needs, for pulling him out of his self-blaming, for picking up all the little piece of him that keeps breaking and putting him back together despite it hurting him too.

“Thank you,” he blurts out, and the man frowns down at him.

“What for?” the man asks, holding Woohyun’s cheek so he couldn’t avoid the eye contact.

“Everything,” Woohyun says; one word yet it holds so much of what he wants to say.

Woohyun finds their position being changed as he lies on top of the man, the man holding his arm and cupping his face to bring them into a deep, passionate kiss. He forgets everything. It’s as if all these mental and emotional tortures hadn’t happened, all these unfortunate situations he got caught in didn’t happen. As they get deeper and deeper into their feelings shared through the kiss, he hears a fake cough and finds himself scrambling back onto his knees, which unfortunately has made him straddle the man beneath him as the man changes into a sitting position.

He feels his cheeks reddening as the heat of embarrassment flows through him. His mom gives him a knowing look with a smile on her face.

“Aigoo, I’m glad our baby doesn’t look so pale anymore. Look at these red cheeks.”

“Mom!” Woohyun whines, yet he lets himself be hugged by the smaller woman as he walks over to her.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here. We’re all here,” his mother whispers in his ears, making him even more emotional than before.

“Mom, don’t make him cry. God, look at him, he’s tearing up again,” Boohyun teases, waiting for his turn to hug his crying little brother as his mom goes to hug his love.

“You okay, ‘baby boy’? Boohyun asks, teasing Woohyun more with the term ‘baby boy’ yet he still sounds genuinely worried.

“Stop teasing me, hyung,” Woohyun whines and hugs his brother tighter, “yeah, I’m okay.”

“That’s good. Now, stop hugging and help me to warm all these food,” his mother says. That doesn’t make Woohyun release his brother as he continues to cling to him even after they have broken the hug.

“Mrs Kim, let me help,” his love offers and the woman smiles at him.

“Darling, how many times I’ve told you to call me mom,” the woman says, enjoying the blush on the man’s face. Woohyun starts giggling and everyone’s eyes divert towards him.

“Oh god, he’s giggling. Mom, he’s legit giggling,” Boohyun exclaims excitedly.

Woohyun finally detaches himself from his brother and grabs his love’s hand and drags him into the kitchen.

“Next time we shouldn’t invite Boohyun hyung here, he only teases me,” Woohyun complains as he starts reheating the food his mom brings. The other three people burst out into genuine laughter after days of being worried sick about their precious gem. For the first time in weeks, they all can finally feel it again. That everything is going to be okay.

-

People often forget that the genuine power of love and support can do so much in such a bleak period of time, that love and support can be so powerful and they could make a huge change. Hold on and protect your love, protect what you believe in. It’s the best thing we can do now.

 

 


End file.
